


Causal Affair

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, Cheating, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Dominant Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escort Service, Escort Tao, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao-Centric, Infedelity, M/M, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Prostitute Tao, Rich Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Submissive Tao, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, You'll hate Kyungsoo's mother, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Causal Affair

**2:34 PM**

"Eomma?"Kyungsoo's mother looked up at him when she heard her son."What is it Kyungsoo-ah?"She asked.

Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding."Are sure that this whole arranged marriage thing is a good idea?"

His mother smiled at him and stood up to walk over to Kyungsoo.

And then she slapped him in the face.


End file.
